


Watch You Writhe for What You Did

by I_am_too_much_of_a_fangirlSPN



Series: The Amazing Story of Real Heroes: They're Human Just Like Us [1]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, My weird universe, Not Really Character Death, Superfamily (Marvel), Takes Place in Avengers Assemble Season 5, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-04-20 16:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_too_much_of_a_fangirlSPN/pseuds/I_am_too_much_of_a_fangirlSPN
Summary: He wasn't dead. It was impossible. But he'd seen it with his own eyes.Natasha exploded, Clint joined in.He and Thor tried to bring everyone to reason....but...Tony knew the truth. He knew what he had to go home and tell his son:Captain America, Steve, his husband, Peter's father...Was dead.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Amazing Story of Real Heroes: They're Human Just Like Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582996
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's Still Fight, There's Still Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674947) by [ArwenP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenP/pseuds/ArwenP). 

> So this takes place in my version of the MCU and Avengers Assemble (2012).
> 
> Basically, Steve and Tony are married, their son is Peter, and everyone lives in Avengers' Tower.
> 
> This is gonna take place in Season 5 of Avengers Assemble, Black Panther is blamed for the death of Captain America.

He wasn't dead. It was impossible. But he'd seen it with his own eyes.  
Natasha exploded, Clint joined in.   
He and Thor tried to bring everyone to reason....but...

Tony knew the truth. He knew what he had to go home and tell his son:

Captain America, Steve, his husband, Peter's father...

Was dead.

"I saw it! Black Panther destroyed Captain America!" Natasha screamed.


	2. 1. The Beginning of the End (The Vibrainum Curtain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony woke up, and instinctively rolled over, but a chill went through his body as he felt no one there. He knew what day it was, and instantly dreaded getting out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I feel so bad about not really posting for a while. But yesterday I finally got the motivation to start working on some of my AO3 stuff! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, original plot or anything associated with The Avengers (MCU) or Avengers Assemble. All rights go to Marvel and Disney and any other parties that might be associated with either of these.

It was a dark day. A day that Tony Stark-Rogers knew that he was dreading for the last few weeks. The sickening, tight feeling inside his chest left him with a complete feeling of despair. Nothing could have motivated him to get out of bed today. He wondered if this was what his aunt Peggy felt like the day after the plane crash. 

He rolled over, and instantly regretted it as he saw no one was there lying next to him. The feeling was still carved into his memory; of Steve’s slow, steady breathing, his soothing heart beat, his strong and loving arms wrapped around Tony. It was an instinct that he didn’t think was going to go away any time soon. He was supposed to be a genius, but he had no idea how to respond to the events from a few weeks ago. No amount of drinking, tinkering, or classic rock could help him process it. He always grew up thinking that no one would ever love him, the he’d finally found it. He found the one person who could ever hope to love him. To this day, he still didn’t know what the hell Steve ever saw in him. He was insanely stubborn, sarcastic, a recovering alcoholic, and an impossible son of a bitch to live with. God knows that he’s got enough trauma to last a century. But despite all of that, Steve loved him. 

Steve loved Tony, and then T’Challa had to go and murder him. No, murder wasn’t a harsh enough word to describe what happened to his husband. No, T’Challa annihilated Steve. Tony wouldn’t ever be able to hear his husky voice in the morning, or see his hard, calloused hands paint with the gentlest of touches. He wouldn’t be able to hear Steve’s soothing whispers while he sobbed over the most recent trauma in his life. Steve wouldn’t even be able to see his only son graduate high school. T’Challa stole away Tony’s chance at real happiness, his husband, his everything. 

Tony had really tried to be T’Challa’s friend. But no, Mr. “Holier than Thou” just had to keep secrets, and lie to them. Why couldn’t he just have worked with them? Things could’ve gone so differently. Maybe Steve would still be alive. But Tony didn’t have time to dwell on what might’ve been. He knew that he had to get up. For Peter, for the others, for Steve. So he inhaled as much as he possibly could, stretched, and reluctantly crawled out of bed and into the shower. 

As the steaming hot droplets of water fell into his neck, all he could do was cry. Not screaming wails, or body-wracking sobs; just silent tears of despair. Today was the funeral of Steve Rogers, beloved hero. And Tony, wasn’t ready to accept that his husband was truly gone. He didn’t even really know how to feel. He was hurt, worried, angry, tired, and utterly lost. But he had to be strong, for Peter, and for the others. 

Tony got out of the shower and started to slowly put on his tuxedo, almost in a trance. It was like an out of body experience, almost as if someone else was controlling his movements. As he searched in the closet for a tie, he came across some of Steve’s old ones. 

He froze. 

He honestly hadn’t gone through their closet in so long, not surprising seeing as he hadn’t left the tower since they came back from that dreaded mission. 

He reached up and grazed his fingers over a red tie that he’d bought Steve for their anniversary about a year ago. Tony inhaled, shuddering as he did, and gently grabbed the tie off of its hook, and put it around his neck. The billionaire held the piece of fabric as if it was going to shatter as soon as he pressed it too hard. As he finally finished wrapping it around his neck, a familiar voice filled his room. 

“Boss, I just wanted to tell you that Peter is ready to go. I’ve called Mr. Hogan and informed him to pick the both of you up.” F.R.I.D.A.Y’s automated Irish voice rang clear in Tony’s head, even though he barely registered what she’d said. 

“Thanks Fri.”

He walked as slowly as possible to the entrance of the bedroom, inhaled deeply, and stepped outside. 

——

As the world sat watching on countless different screens, the rain in New York City poured hard, and consistently. There was no action in the streets, no crying children, no bustling cars, no stand running hawking their goods. The sound of the pouring droplets would’ve been comforting on any other day. But not this day. 

Every Avenger and their closest allies all stood lined up on the stage, dressed in the most interesting assortment of black clothes. Raised in front of hundreds of thousands of New Yorkers, S.H.I.E.L.D Agents, and veterans alike. All of them here for the same reason. The memorial statue that was erected, stood over a hundred feet tall, towering over everyone in the square. There was a sea of black umbrellas in front of the stage, as well as a myriad of American flags and garments. 

Thor looked into the sky, and raised his hammer as if to stop the weather. However, Natasha put a hand on his arm before anything could happen. 

“Let it rain.” She rasped. The God of Thunder gave a slight nod, returning his gaze to the ground. 

At the podium, the priest was finishing his speech. “—and a man who was loved and cherished by all who knew his name. We pray that Captain Rogers will have peace after today, as we finally put him to rest. Amen.” Murmurs and nods echoed over the crowd as the priest stepped down. The officator then signaled for the most dreaded moment of Tony’s life up to date. He inhaled sharply, stood slowly, and approached the front of the stage. 

“I want to thank you all for coming out.” He began slowly. “Everyone knows why we're here. We're here to celebrate the life of Captain America. He was the greatest hero the world has ever known, and everyone in the world feels his loss. To the Avengers, he was even more. He was our friend. A father, and a husband. But most importantly he was family.” Thunder boomed throughout the square as lightning cracked across the sky. No one jumped at the surprising sound. Everyone watching was eerily still. 

“This monument isn't for us to mourn his loss but to celebrate the man and his lifelong sacrifice to make the world better for all of us.” By the time Tony finished, tears were endlessly streaming down his face. He paused to wipe them, took one last look over the crowd and into the cameras, and stepped down. 

The rest of the ceremony was carried out. Steve was honored in an assortment of ways. Whether it was the patriot send off of the military, the righteous salutes of S.H.I.E.L.D, the national anthem sung by the children’s home choir, or the Avengers all gathering to place a hand on his casket. There was not a shred of doubt, Captain Steve Grant Rogers was honored. 

——

Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, Peter, and Happy all walked together on their way to the limousine. The genius had his arm wrapped fiercely around his teenage son. In fact it was such a vice grip, that even the jaws of life couldn’t get him to let go. The makeshift family were all huddled together when suddenly they were affronted by a swarm of paparazzi, reporters, and journalists. 

Pepper rolled her eyes at the complete lack of respect and without a word, grabbed hold of her nephew and herded him to the car. Happy followed suit, getting into the driver’s seat. Rhodey and Tony lingered behind. 

“Tony!”

“Mr. Stark-Rogers, Sir!”

“Please sir, just a moment of your time?”

They all clamored over each other to get even a glimpse of his attention. Pushing and shoving one another out of the way. Rhodey put his hand on Tony’s shoulder conveying a silent message.  _ You know you don’t have to do this man.  _

Tony, however, gave the slightest shake of his head.  _ It’s fine. Might as well get it over with. _

“Mr. Stark Rogers, is Wakanda at fault for the Avengers losing Captain America?”

“No, not Wakanda exactly, it was Black Panther who—“ however he was abruptly interrupted. 

“Is it true Wakanda crashed a space station into New Jersey?” An obnoxious sounding woman asked, shoving a microphone into the superhero’s face. Rhodey took that as a sign to step forward and answer himself. “We don't have all the facts there, but—“

Now there was one reporter who clearly couldn’t take a hint, shoved his way to the front of the crowd, stuck out his mic and yelled: “What other weapons is Wakanda keeping secret?”

Infuriated, Tony pushed Rhodey aside and exploded at the rude man in front of him. “Okay, look! The truth is, we don't have a lot to go on here. Black Panther is responsible for the chaos of the last few weeks and for what happened to my husband. He set himself and his country against everyone. The world's nations have all pledged unity against Wakanda.” 

He carefully looked each reporter in the eye, and made sure to stare directly at every camera. “In fact, even Atlantis is with us on this. Black Panther may be safe inside Wakanda, but if he steps one foot over that border, the Avengers will bring him to justice.” 

And with that final word of rage, he shoved his way through the crowd of reporters, and opened the door to the limo, holding it open for Rhodey and then slamming it once he got in himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was definitely a doozy. So as you can tell I’ll be creating a lot of missing scenes, using dialogue from the show, and also making up some of my own. 
> 
> Hope you guys all liked the first chapter. Also as a heads up, I might start working on some of my Voltron stuff again, and look out for some Dream SMP works too. I’ve been obsessed with it since August and haven’t really known what to write yet. 
> 
> See you guys soon!


End file.
